Pesadilla color rosa
by ImpossibleGirl03
Summary: Odiaba aquellas épocas, llenas de adolescentes hormonales enamorados rondando por todo el castillo intentando conseguir una cita y entregando cursis peluches y chocolates. Eso simplemente no encajaba con Scorpius Malfoy. O al menos, no solía hacerlo.


Pesadilla color rosa.

Reto San Valentín para el foro Scopius&Lily

Disclaimer: Ya saben, nada de esto es mío. Todo de Rowling.

Summary: Odiaba aquellas épocas, llenas de adolescentes hormonales enamorados rondando por todo el castillo, infiltrando pociones amorosas para conseguir una cita y entregando cursis peluches y chocolates. Eso simplemente no encajaba con Scorpius Malfoy. O al menos, no solía hacerlo.

Gruño cuando escucho a una Ravenclaw de la mesa de al lado soltando risitas histéricas con sus amigas porque al fin "Jason" le había pedido una cita para aquel fin de semana que, curiosamente, concordaba con una de las fechas más aborrecidas para él. _Día de los enamorados_. O "Día de los idiotas hormonales con deficiencias mentales", como a él le gustaba llamarlo.

A su lado, Albus le tiraba besitos y sonrisas idiotas a Sidney Snoop. Sintió su estomago revolverse. Repentinamente, darse la cabeza contra la fría mesa de madera de la biblioteca repetidas veces parecía una idea muy tentadora.

No veía la hora de que llegara el quince de febrero y las cosas volvieran a la normalidad. Es que no entendía como a la gente le podía gustar humillarse tanto públicamente dedicando serenatas por demás de desafinadas en medio de los concurridos pasillos, gritando su amor a los cuatro vientos en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la cena, y ni hablar de pasar toda la tarde en el "Salón cursi del vomito", mejor conocido como _Madame Tudipié_. Simplemente asqueroso. Eso no encajaba con Scorpius Malfoy, no señor.

Año tras año se repetía su pesadilla color rosa y llena de corazones, en la que todos esos jóvenes desesperados infiltraban pociones amorosas y las demostraciones públicas de afecto no hacían falta en ningún rincón del inmenso castillo.

Desde su primer año había jurado que el no seria lo suficientemente idiota como para someterse a eso. Nunca, nunca jamás haría semejante estupidez en toda su vida. O al menos, en toda su vida escolar.

Con un suspiro de resignación arrastro su silla hacia atrás, Albus ni siquiera se inmuto.

-Hey Al voy a buscar otro libro de pociones - El menor de los hombres Potter ni se molesto en mirarlo, simplemente le siguió sonriendo a la chica tres mesas más adelante. - Sí, creo que tu hermana esta por allá atrás, tal vez haga un par de cosas indebidas con ella en un pasillo oscuro.

-Ajá, lo que sea Scor, diviértete.

A eso se refería exactamente. En condiciones normales, Albus le hubiese roto la cabeza por siquiera insinuar algo sobre Lily, ¿qué demonios estaba mal con toda la sociedad? Era _desesperante_.

Pero, lo cierto es que en realidad si había visto a la linda pelirroja adentrarse en los infinitos pasillos repletos de libros de la biblioteca, y ya que no veía ningún otro hermano mayor celador rondando por allí…

Tardo un par de minutos, pero finalmente la encontró con un viejo y polvoriento libro en sus manos, leyendo atentamente. Se detuvo a observarla por un instante.

Nunca se había fijado en lo bien que le quedaba aquel holgado jersey de Griffindor que escondía su esbelta figura y por la espalda llevaba su nombre con el número 4, su posición en el campo de Quidditch. El cabello pelirrojo le caía en suaves ondulaciones por su hombro y enmarcaban su pálida cara ovalada a la perfección al igual que sus largas y espesas pestañas enmarcaban dos preciosos orbes, mezcla de un profundo color chocolate y algunos destellos verdes, completamente hipnóticos. ¿Acaso podía alguna otra ser más hermosa que ella? Honestamente, lo dudaba mucho.

-¿Algo interesante que leer? - Dijo casualmente apoyando su espalda en la estantería frente a ella y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Algo repulsivo que mi hermano haya hecho con la rubia descerebrada para que yo tenga que soportarte ahora? - Alzo una de sus cejas cambiando de hoja, sin siquiera molestarse en alzar la vista para mirarlo.

-¿Rubia descerebrada? Le cuestiono divertido.

-Que Sidney Snoop me cae mal no es ningún secreto - Se encogió de hombros desinteresadamente.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? - Soltó, imaginándose la misma contestación de siempre.

-¿Por qué no? El viernes hay visita a Hogsmeade. - Finalmente sus ojos se encontraron y pudo sentir como un gancho tirando de su estomago, algo similar a lo que se sentía al viajar en traslador - Te espero en al puerta del Gran Comedor a las cuatro, se puntual. - Y, regalándole un guiño de ojos, la flamante Lily Luna Potter lo dejo allí, plantado al piso de la biblioteca, completamente desconcertado.

* * *

><p>-Espera, espera, espera - Dijo un atónito Albus - ¿Vas a salir con mi hermana?<p>

-Ajá, ¿Vas a golpearme? - Se atajó el rubio desde su cama.

-No, voy a volver a hacerte la misma pregunta ¿vas a salir con mi hermana?

─ Sí, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes aún?

- Lo diré despacio para que lo entiendas, ¿vas a salir con mi hermana? - Repitió por tercera vez - ¿El viernes? - Agrego al ver la cara de desconcierto del joven Malfoy.

-Si, Albus - Respondio exasperado - Voy a salir con tu hermana el viernes catorce de febrero del... _¡Mierda! _- La risa de Albus no tardo en inundar la habitación.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Es decir, es San Valentín, tengo que llevarle algo tonto y cursi como un ramo de flores, un peluche o unos bombones ¿cierto?<p>

-Ajá.

-¡No estas cooperando Potter!

-¡¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

-¡Pues no lo sé! ¡Ya deja de reírte de mi! - Frunció el ceño mientras su mejor amigo se le carcajeaba en la cara - Por esta razón nunca tengo citas en estas fechas, hay que estar pendiente de todos los detalles.

-Entonces cancela la cita con mi hermana, no es ta difícil.

- ¿Estas _loco_? Esa ni siquiera es una opción.

- Awwww, el pequeño Scorp esta enamoradito de mi hermanita.

- Ya cierra la boca y ayúdame, eres su hermano, se supone que debes conocerla.

- Ok, no le va mucho eso de las flores, y te puedo asegurar que no querrá un peluche, mi hermana definitivamente no es de ese tipo.

- Bien, no peluches, y no flores, lo tengo.

- Aunque Lily nunca se negaría a unos buenos chocolates, Teddy le tansmitió su adicción. Creo que sus preferidos eran con almendras.

-Puedo hacer eso. ¿A dónde se supone que debo llevarla?

-¿Qué nunca fuiste a una cita?

-¡No en San Valentin! - Se defendió.

-Madame Tudipié - Se encogió de hombros el pelinegro.

-¡No el salón del vomito!

-¡No es que existan mejores opciones para llevar a una chica en el dia de los enamorados! ¿A dónde se supone que ibas a llevarla? ¿Las tres Escobas?

-Yo no...

-Scopius...

-¡Bien! La llevaré al maldito salón del vomito, ya deja de molestarme.

* * *

><p>Miro su reloj de pulsera, 3:55. Bien, ella le había pedido que sea puntual y él haba llegado con unos buenos cinco minutos de sobra. Unos cuantos alumnos pasaron por allí mientras esperaba.<p>

Exactamente a las cuatro en punto, la vio bajando la escalera, en dirección a donde él estaba. No estaba súper producida como la mayoría de las chicas que había visto desfilar por el castillo aquel día. Jeans obscuros, un suéter beige y un gorro tejido a juego sobre su largo y ondulado cabello pelirrojo, junto con unas botas bajas y la capa en mano eran lo que ella había elegido para la ocasión. Tampoco tenía más maquillaje que algo de rímel y un casi inexistente brillo en los labios. Y no es que lo necesitara tampoco. Tenía una belleza natural muy difícil de describir e igualar.

-Puntual - Rió ella al llegar a su lado.

-Si, temía que si no llegaba unos minutos antes de las cuatro eso me traería un feo castigo.- Bromeo tratando de ignorar esa sensación extraña que se apoderaba de él cada vez que la tenía cerca

-Suponías bien - Se limito a contestar con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

-Umm, son para ti - Dijo extendiéndole la caja de chocolates en su dirección con torpeza y la pelirroja los tomo con una ceja alzada - No sabia que traerte exactamente - comenzó cuando ella se dispuso a abrir la caja - Y Albus dijo que te gustaban los chocolates con almendras y pensé que...

-Ugh, espera, ¿tienen almendras?- Las manos del rubio comenzaron a traspirar al ver como ella fruncía la nariz y el nudo en sui estomago se hizo más grande.

-¿No te gustan las almendras? - Preguntó alarmado.

-Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que a última vez que comí algo con almendras mi garganta se hincho y casi muero asfixiada, podría decir que no - ¡Maldita sea! La cabeza del idiota de Albus quedaría colgada de uno de los postes de Slytherin una vez la cita terminara, como que el se llamaba Scorpius Hyper... - Pero fue un lindo detalle de tu parte, gracias por tomarte la molestia -Le brindo una sonrisa que borro cualquier pensamiento coherente.

Recorrieron el nevado camino que conducía hacia Hogmeade entre risas. Lily, como toda buena hermana menor le estaba relatando historias humillantes sobre Albus para que luego pudiera molestarlo por lo de los chocolates.

Una vez que llegaron al pequeño pueblo se detuvieron en la calle principal. Miradas indiscretas se clavaron en ellos.

-¿Y bien?- Inquirió ella - ¿A dónde vamos?

Trago saliva y una mueca se formo en su rostro. Se aclaro la garganta y removió un poco la bufanda verde y plata que llevaba antes de murmurar algo que sonó a un "por aquí" y guiarla hacia el sitio más horrendo de la humanidad, o al menos, para él.

Se detuvo un instante para prepararse mentalmente antes de abrir la puerta del pequeño local que se encontraba atestado. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, todas las mesas estarían ocupadas y a falta de lugar, podrían ir a otro lado, incluso Cabeza de Puerco le parecía una mejor opción.

-Alli hay una mesa - le dijo su compañera. Valientemente retuvo su necesidad de tirarse al piso a llorar y, posando su mano en la cintura de la chica la llevo hasta la condenada mesa libre.

Lily miro a su alrededor una vez tomaron asiento y arrugo levemente la nariz al ver como el pequeño y caluroso salón estaba repleto de corazones, angelitos en pañales y cosas rosas en donde fuese que uno posaba la mirada. A su lado, en otra mesa, una pareja parecía estar grabando una película para mayores. Su boca se abrió unos cuantos centímetros al darse cuenta de que era su hermano intercambiando ADN con Snoop.

-Umm, ¿Lily? - Llamó su atención -¿Qué vas a pedir?

-Que me saques de aquí antes de que vomite, por favor- Le rogó, completamente asqueada, y soltando una carcajada, él se puso de pie, más que dispuesto a salir de allí.

Pero, al pasar por la mesa de al lado, Lily "accidentalmente" tropezó y la jarra de chocolate caliente que estaba sobre esta cayó sobre la más que entretenida pareja, haciendo que la rubia soltara un grito sumamente nasal y se separara bruscamente del moreno al sentir el liquido sobre su ropa.

-Upss, lo siento. - Murmuro la pelirroja, con fingida inocencia y ojos brillantes.

-¡Mi ropa!-Chillo la Slytherin, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Bueno, no es que lo que llevabas puesto fuera muy lindo que digamos, el mundo entero agradecerá que te saques esas ropas de zorra y te pongas algo medianamente decente, Sid.- Le regaló una gran y acaramelada sonrisa - Que pases un lindo día Al - Y con eso, se dio media vuelta y tomando al sorprendido rubio de la mano, lo alejó de allí riendo.

-¡La voy a matar Albus! ¡Deja de defenderla! ¡Me importa un bledo que sea tu hermana! - Oyeron a la rubia gritar antes de cerrar la puerta.

Scorpius le rodeo los hombros con su brazo y una gran sonrisa plantada en su rostro. _Tal vez_, San Valentín no era tan malo. O al menos, no con Lily.

Hace unas semanas mi netbook murió con este OS que había acabado de escribir la noche anterior y _casi_ muero de un infarto. Incluso había desistido de escribir otro OS para participar del reto. _Afortunadamente_, no sé exactamente por qué, supongo que por algún milagro de la naturaleza, lo había subido para editarlo en la página de FF y no me acordaba. No se imaginan mi felicidad al encontrarlo.

* * *

><p>¿Se noto mucho que no me gustan tanto las cosas con excesiva cantidad de azúcar? Jaja, me salió de adentro, sepan disculparme.<p>

_Intento_, pero Albus simplemente se mete en todas mis historias, pero lo amo demasiado como para sacarlo (L

En fin, espero que lo disfruten y me hagan saber que les pareció. Particularmente disfrute mucho de escribirlo.

Saludos, **ImpossibleGirl03.**


End file.
